landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Hypnobrai/My Headcanon Concering the Sharptooth Antagonists of the series
I've had a weird headcanon for a couple of years now, but only today am I revealing it. The Headcanon During the events of the first film, Sharptooth is killed, and Red Claw finds out about the death of his brother (yep, they're brothers - Red Claw was just the runt of the litter). He is told by a fast biter messenger that a young Longneck, Threehorn, Swimmer, Flyer, and Spiketail teamed up to kill Sharptooth. Devastated, Red Claw vows to kill the young dinosaurs who murdered his brother, and sends sharpteeth to wherever the gang of five are located in each film in order to gain revenge. Allos (the VI Browridge Sharptooth) is his right-hand man at the time. The III raptors, Crusher, Smasher, and Thrasher also work with Red Claw at the beginning. In the second film, Chomper's parents break into the valley to find their egg, but they also break in so that they can kill the gang for Red Claw. They get their son back but choose not to kill Littlefoot when given the chance. They return to Red Claw, before the events of the third film, and form an alibi about why Littlefoot was not killed. After this, they decide to sneak away and go to the Mysterious Island to raise Chomper instead, leaving the revenge plot. In the third film, Red Claw sends the Velociraptor pack out to kill Littlefoot and his friends, but they find out the adults are protecting them. After the raptors are defeated, they return to Red Claw during the time the Great Valley is regrowing and apologize for being unable to complete their orders. Red Claw does not accept their apology and has them killed by Allos, Crusher, Smasher, and Thrasher. Ichy and Dil are not affiliated with Red Claw in any way. But during the events of the fourth film, Red Claw sends Allos to the Mysterious Island to try and convince Mama and Papa Sharptooth to rejoin the revenge plot. Allos is unsuccessful, as Mama and Papa scare him off after a brief fight. Allos returns and is merely scolded by Red Claw. Red Claw informs Allos that he was able to hire one of the most powerful sharpteeth still alive - Plates, a huge Giganotosaurus that is capable of leaping high into the air and reaching the prey in situations that most predators would be unsuccessful in. Red Claw sends him to kill Chomper and his parents for leaving the revenge plot. During the events of the fifth film, Plates reaches the Mysterious Island, not realizing the gang were about to show up. The gang finds his footprints just as he reaches the island. When the gang run from Chomper, Plates' shadow looms in the background; he is trying to find the source of the noise but doesn't. It is a while before he picks up their scent, but eventually he picks up a trace thanks to a bush the gang were in. Later, he attacks them as well as Chomper, and after biting his own tail at the edge of the island - he becomes enraged. He does not realize that he had attracted the attention of Mama and Papa Sharptooth, who are obviously against the revenge plot, and so a colossal fight breaks out. Plates nearly kills Mama Sharptooth after incapacitating her, but is defeated and swept away into the ocean. His status is unknown but he does not appear again and Red Claw never hears from him again. During the sixth film, Red Claw sends Allos to Saurus Rock in order to take out the gang. The Allosaurus is unsuccessful twice - the first time, he gets stuck in between two huge redwood trees, and he later plunges into a huge ditch, knocking him unconscious for an extended period. After Allos does not return, Red Claw gets concerned, but all of a sudden, the Meanest Sharptooth of legend (or, at least looks like him, similar to Doc/Lone Dinosaur) offers to join the plot. Later, Allos is revealed to be alive, and attacks a lone Littlefoot. Littlefoot briefly gets away, but runs right into the Meanest Sharptooth. Grandpa Longneck fights the sharptooth, but eventually Allos shows up and makes it a 2-on-1. Doc arrives, and the Meanest Sharptooth notices him. He begins to walk towards Doc, but is knocked away by Grandpa Longneck before a fight could happen. Doc and Grandpa both collapse a rock spire onto the Meanest Sharptooth and Allos, crushing them to death. To be continued Category:Blog posts